Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. In a vertical axis clothes washer, the drum and tub both have an opening defined by corresponding upper ends. A balancing ring can be coupled with the upper end of the drum to counter-balance a load imbalance that may occur within the treating chamber during a cycle of operation. Horizontal axis clothes washer may have two balancing rings; one on the front and one on the back of the drum. The balancing rings can have single or multiple chambers, which may contain one or more balancing materials, such as water, oil, and metal balls. A tub ring extending from the upper end of the tub can be provided for hiding the balancing ring from view and preventing the user from accidentally placing clothes between the tub and the drum during loading of the laundry items.